Pluaging pinetree with insanity
by AX0L0TL42
Summary: Dipper is slowly going insane but can mable stop his suicide? (Post sock opera)


**Authors note : post sock opera. There is a page in journal three real life edition that explains that after bill destroys the journal he will make dipper commit suicide. I know I'm a bad person but it was a good idea.**

I cant take it!!! I'm loosing my mind! After bill took over my body I've had nightmares and visions galore. Grunckle stan said I was fine and in a few weeks it'll all pass over. Soos and Mable said to relax but Wendy said I needed to see a psychiatrist. I thank Wendy for that. Soos booked an appointment for me, so in a few days I will have my problems solved. **BUT IN THE MEANTIME I THINK ILL HARM PINETREES BODY. MABY BREAK HIS LEG OR SEND HIM INTO INSANITY!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!.**

One day later

I screamed as loud as I could.

"Yo dude you ok?" Soos asked with slang.

"Bill...insanity...FULL CONTROL!!!" I mumbled

"Bro-bro make sense" Mable said.

"Bill he's corrupting my MIND!!"

"Dude take a chill pill, but what happened?" Asked soos

"Bill was talking about how he's going to send me into insanity and while I sleep he takes full controls of my body" I said glumly

"Dude tomorrow your going to see a psychiatrist, apparently she stoped people from committing suicide who were helpless cases!" He said optimistically. _you may be right soos but I dont know how long I'll last!_ **NOT THAT LONG KID HONESTLY IT'LL BE FUN TO SEE YOU TRY!** _OUT OF MY MIND BILL!!_

Midnight

I awoke to see myself in the bathroom. _I must of sleep walked,_ I noticed a sharp pain in my left arm. As soon as I looked down there was a knife sticking out of my left arm and cuts across my body, but the most horrifying thing I noticed was on my right arm, ' **I HOPE YOU LIKE INSANITY-BILL** ' I let out a scream.

Stan came bursting in saying "what in hot Belgian waffles is going on here!"

He took one look at my cut and bruised body and yelled"SOOS GET SOME ROLLS OF BANDAGES, DISINFECTANT AND LOTS OF COTTON BALLS."

Soos came running in with the items in his hands" what is it MR.Pines... HOLY TOLITO!" He said with a sad look on his face.

"está sucediendo..." he muttered.

The two spent the night wrapping bandages around me outing disinfectant on the worst ones using medical tape to close them.

"Why did you have to do it boy..." Stan sobbed. It was the first time I saw him cry.

Mables POV.

I heard some noises coming from the bathroom so I went to check it out. I instantly regretted my decision and was shocked at what i saw : Stan and soos bandaging dipper. But on the floor was a bloodied knife. My eyes filled with tears of pure saddness as a ran up to dipper giving him a huge hug "dipper don't leave me... please dont..." i sobbed "its ok shooting star" he said in a soothing voice " **I'LL MAKE SURE HE DIES IN THE MOST GROUSOM WAY POSSIBLE!!" "** GET OUT OF MY BROTHERS HEAD YOU MONSTER OF GEOMETRY!!!" I halve screamed half sobbed

" **OH NO I JUST CAME TO SAY NO MATTER WHAT PINETREE IS GOING INSANE!!! REMEMBER: REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD, BYEEEEEEEEE!!!!** ". Soon the gold glow disappeared and his eyes returned. He then uttered "Ma-Mable...H-Help...me" befor colapsing.

Dippers POV

Qr qr qr qr qr! L'p jrlqj lqvdqh wkhuh qrwklqj wkdw fdq khos ph qrw wkh darorwo qrw on vlvwhu.

 **WELL WELL WELL, LOOK WHOSE TURNING TO INSANITY! YOUR USING SOME _KCAB SRETTEL EEHT_ AM I RIGHT PINETREE?**

Get out of my mind cipher.

 **SOMEONES IN A HAPPY MOOD YA KNOW I WAS SO CLOSE TO KILLING YOU BUT ALL I CAN SAY ISIF YOU LIVE YOU GO THROUGH LOOSING YOUR SANITY OR YOU COULD JUST GIVE UP ON EVERY THING.**

I quickly awoke. I was lying on my bed covered in bandages. I couldn't take this any more i had to do something.

We had arrived at the psychiatrists and we got to work on my apointment.

She wore a purple cloak with a hood creating a thick shadow over her face.

" _Mason pines i have been expecting your arrival_ " she said in a sweet voice

"How do you know my name?" I asked

" _I am a psychic being, i know your troubles with bill you can succeed but if you do not, carve this on your forehead_ "

"Why?" I ask again.

" _Only use as a last resort"_

She handed me the piece of paper.

I thanked her and left not noticing her seven eyes.

On the paper it had instructions on how to get rid of bill.

Mables POV

Dippers nightmare are getting worse. He claims they are of him falling to his death but we have no evidence. Ive reaserced in the journal for invisible ink messages. So far I've got nothing. If i cant find anything then dippers going to go, I'll loose my brother, my second half. Ive gotta stay determined, i wont loose my brother!!!

Bills POV

 **HONESTLY SHOOTING STAR I REPECT YOUR MOXIE BUT YOU CANT CHANGE WHAT FATE HAS IN STOR FOR YA. UNTIL THEN ILL BE WATCHING YOU!!!**

Dippers POV

Mable wants me to stay determined... but i cant...not now that i have crippling depression i cant continue... I'm sorry Mable this is a last resort.

I picked up my pocket knife and carved the symbol on my forehead, i then patted all the blood up with toilet paper. I confronted bill

 _Bill i give up..._

 **FINALY PINETREE GAVE IN. SO IS IT A DEAL?** His hand lit on fire.

 _Deal..._

As i watched bill walk me over to the water tower i saw Mable returning from the Forrest with the journal. She never noticed me as bill climbed the ladder. I then heard screams.mable quickly started to climb the ladder. Before i knew it i was at the edge, i was about to jump when i heard sobbing.

"I'm sorry mable but its the only way.." i said as my own eyes began to fill with tears. " no there's a chant that can dispell daemon-" i quickly cut her off " **HES ALREDY TRIED THAT SHOOTING STAR!** ' Bill said through my mouth."I'm so sorry...

I started falling...

I stopped...

"Mable please let go of my jacket!" I shouted "NO!" She cried "PLease dont go!" " mable i have to do this" i take a deep breath "AXOLOTL I INVOKE THE POWER TO USE AGAINST A FORCE OF TRUE EVIL LEND ME YOUR POWER" i bellowed.

 **WAIT WHAT LET ME OUT... WHY DONT MY POWERS WORK?**

 _It's a sealing/bond spell essentially were the same being, if i die you die._

 **ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE THE ONE PLAYING TRICKS ON ME? NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!**

I slipped my arms out of my jacket and fell, for once it brought happiness...

Mables POV

He fell, he fell and hit the ground hard, _he's gone dippers gone, gone forever._ My eyes overflowed with tears, i hugged dippers jacket and did the only thing i could... fall.

Not all shooting stars stay airborne forever, at some point they have to fall.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
